Pups Meet Hermie
It was Christmastime in Adventure Bay. At The Lookout, the pups were doing their favorite things to do in the snow: Marshall and Chase were building a snowman, Rubble and Skye were having a snowball fight with Everest, and Zuma and Rocky were making snow angels. It wasn't long before Ryder called them in. Ryder: *whistles* Hey, pups! Breakfast is ready! Chase: Coming! All the pups headed inside to have warm sausages for breakfast. When they got inside, the noticed James and CJ were not there. Skye: Um, Ryder, where are James and CJ? Ryder: *bites his pancake* They went to go pick up a friend at the train station. They'll be back momentarily. Chase: *bites his sausage* Oh, OK. A few minutes later, James and CJ entered the house, with James' friend Hermie T. Elf following behind them carrying a large brown suitcase. CJ, due to the cold weather, had even swapped the usual white t-shirt he wore under his candy apple red vest for a white long sleeve turtleneck. He was also carrying a brown paper bag and a cardboard drink carrier. James: Yoo-hoo! We're home! Skye: *runs to James* Hey, James! James: *picks Skye up* Hey, my little girl! Ryder: Say, who's your friend? Hermie: Hermie T. Elf D.D.S. at your service. Skye: Wait. Are you a dentist? Hermie: That I am! Though I'm currently on extended leave. Skye: Why is that? Hermie: James, remember that time where the bathroom sink sprung a leak and we made it worse just by banging on the pipe with the wrench and how we fixed it up with duct tape? James: Yeah. Hermie: Well, the pipe sorta...............burst. James: Oh man! Hermie: Yeah! and there was a HUGE flood! My Tooth-Mobile got pretty badly damaged. Chase: Ouch. Hermie: Yeah! And I was brought before The Elf Council because of it. Rubble: Oh no! Hermie: Oh yes! But the good news is that I got pardoned! After all, it was an accident. James: But what are you doing all the way in Adventure Bay? Hermie: Santa and the reindeer are staying behind while us elves stay in separate locations until the maintenance elves repaired the flood damage. They were also kind enough to fill Santa's sack for us! James: Well, that's good! Ryder: Here, Hermie, let me help you with your suitcase. Ryder helped Hermie with his suitcase. Afterwards, they all had some homemade moose liver stew for lunch. James: So Hermie, how're you liking your stay? Hermie: I'm having a great time! You guys seem really nice! and James, thanks again for inviting me over and letting me stay with you and CJ! James: My pleasure, Herm! After lunch, Ryder, James, and CJ left the house to buy Christmas presents for Katie, Twilight Sparkle, and Applejack, leaving Hermie to babysit the pups. Hermie had put a movie on for the pups. After that the pups went to the playroom. Hermie settled to read his dentistry book. A few minutes later, Hermie got a call from James. Hermie: Hello? James: Hey, Herm. My car just broke down. And my phone's almost dead, so Ryder's letting me use his. Hermie: Yee. James: Yeah. I'm afraid we can't make it home in time for dinner. Hermie: Oh no! James: Oh yes, I'm afraid. Hermie: I really was looking forward to making some of my mom's famous herby meatloaf. James: Well, save some for us. Hermie: I will. Bye. Hermie hung up. Then he went to the kitchen and started cooking the meatloaf. After that was done, he called the pups. Hermie: Pups! Time for dinner! The pups bounded downstairs immediately. Well, almost all of them. Hermie: Now let's see. *counting* 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 *realizes something* Wait. Only 6? Where's 7? Zuma: Yeah! Whewe's Skye? Hermie: Pups, you stay down here. Go ahead and start eating without me. I'm gonna go find Skye. Hermie scurried upstairs to the hallway where the pups' bedrooms were. When he got to the pink door that led to Skye's room, he could make out the sound of someone crying. Hermie: *knocks on door* Skye: *between tears* Come in. Hermie opened the door and entered the room. When he did, as speculated, he found Skye lying on her bed and crying into the pillow. She was also clutching her stuffed pig George. Hermie: Oh, Skye. *approaches the bed* Hermie sat down on the bed, picked up Skye, and started rubbing her back as she cried into his chest. Hermie: Shhhhhhhh. It's OK, Skye. There there. What's wrong? Skye: James, Ryder, and CJ won't be home in time for dinner! *cries harder* That's when Hermie realized that Skye must have overheard him and pressed her closer. Hermie: It's OK, Skye. I'm here, I'm here, I'm here. Meanwhile, James, CJ, and Ryder were stranded on the road they were on when James' car broke down. Ryder was clanging a wrench against the engine, but to no avail. Ryder: It's no use, James! The engine just won't start back up! James: Well, looks like we'll have to stay out here for the night! CJ: Wait. What is that? *points to red object approaching them* James: It's The Big Red Car! Greg: *stops the BRC* Need a lift? CJ: Like, yeah! Can u also tow our car back to The Lookout? Greg: Yup! Greg hooked Jame's car to the Big Red Car and drove off to the Lookout, CJ, James, and Ryder riding with him. They soon arrived at their destination. James: *walks up to and knocks on the door* Hermie: Come in. James, CJ, and Ryder walked in, carrying the bags of presents. Skye came running to them. Skye: JAMES! James: Hey hey Skye! *picks her up* Skye: I missed you SOOOOOOO much! James: So did I, princess. So did I. After setting the present bags next to the tree, everyone went to bed, with hopes of having the best Christmas ever! THE END ~'Author's Note: Hope Y'all liked this! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! P.S. No negative comments please.'~ Category:Christmas Specials Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crying Category:Stories by TwilightSparkleLover14